


Gifts from Santa

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he completed his studies at Hogwarts after the war, the  highlight of Harry's Christmas holiday is playing Santa for the children in the Wizarding orphanage. Now that Severus Snape seems to be interested in more that being friends, Harry knows this Christmas will be extraordinary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts from Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



  
**Title:** Gifts from Santa  
 **Author:**[](http://lilyseyes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **lilyseyes**](http://lilyseyes.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** Ron/Hermione, George/Angelina  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 14,630  
 **Content/Warning(s):** Non-graphic Mpreg, EWE,  
 **Prompt:** #29 / Playing Santa  
 **Summary:** Since he completed his studies at Hogwarts after the war, the highlight of Harry's Christmas holiday is playing Santa for the children in the Wizarding orphanage. Now that Severus Snape seems to be interested in more that being friends, Harry knows this Christmas will be extraordinary!  
 **A/N:** Much thanks to my wonderful beta [](http://emynn.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.dreamwidth.org/) who did a lightning quick turnaround for me ♥ and the mods for their patience!

* * *

The kiss started simply, a mere brushing of lips, but even that slight contact sent a jolt of sexual arousal through Harry's body. In the next instant, he found cool hands cupping his face as his mouth was devoured, claimed, and possessed. He'd never imagined that he could be made love to with just a kiss. Harry groaned as the kiss ended abruptly, his hands flexing into fists at his sides to keep from reaching out as the man stepped back.

"Thank you for a delightful dinner, Harry. I'll see you Friday night."

Harry Potter blinked. Who would have thought that Severus Snape could bring him teetering on the brink of orgasm with just a kiss? He cleared his throat. "Yes, Friday night."

Harry watched as Severus took a step back and, with a smoldering look, Apparated away. His breath caught in his chest at the promise that look had held and Harry hummed happily to himself as he stepped into his house, remembering to reset the protective fields. Unclasping his cloak, Harry unbuttoned his robes as he walked towards his bedroom. His cock was rock hard and demanding attention. Harry made it up the stairs to his bedroom, where he collapsed on his bed. Opening his trousers, Harry shoved them and his pants to his ankles as he fell back against the pillows. Fantasizing that it was Severus' hand wrapping around him, he only took three strokes before he was spurting over his hand.

With a sigh, Harry wandlessly cast a cleaning spell and stared up at the ceiling, grinning ear to ear. All in all, their first date had gone well, Harry thought. For the first time since Severus had awoken from his potion-induced coma and looked at him with dumbfounded eyes, Harry felt Severus had finally seen him as something other than a former student. It was an enjoyable meal at an elegant, but not flashy, restaurant and the best part of the evening had been when Severus had seen him to the door of his townhouse. There had been no awkward silences at dinner, just companionable conversation about the current political climate, Severus' research, and Harry's lack of a real occupation.

Harry laughed at the memory, knowing that as the heir to the Potter and Black fortunes he had more money than he could spend in a half dozen lifetimes. Shaking his head, Harry got up and finished getting undressed. He pulled on his red sleep pants and the old comfortable green dressing gown that always made him feel he was dressed for Christmas morning. There was still paperwork from his _non-occupation_ that had to be signed, a report that needed to be read, and the homework to finish for his uni class. Harry knew his employment history since Hogwarts must look disturbing from the outside, what with having graduated from the Auror academy at the top of his class and passing his field training with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to then resign only months into the job. It would be even more awkward if Severus had known that Harry had attended training to be a healer under a false name and a glamour while also taking a class in early childhood education at Birkbeck two evenings a week.

Only Ron and Hermione knew about his involvement in the Albus Dumbledore Centre for Magical Children; most believed it was funded and run by the Ministry of Magic. Harry had no problem letting people continue their thinking, as he was rather enjoying the reputation of a being playboy. Being in the background gave him the opportunity to be hands on with the children, where it counted. No one asked to be an orphan or be abandoned because they had magic, and Harry was doing all he could to make sure these children had an equal start in life. There was a director and a marvelous staff, none of whom knew where the funding came for the Albus House, as it was called.

Add to that the fact that Christmas was just weeks away, which brought the most stressful and most delightful task that Harry undertook for the Albus House. He played Santa for all the children. He had never forgotten the pain of watching Dudley receive piles of presents each year from Father Christmas, while he was told that children like him weren't allowed to get any gifts. Many of the children at the House similarly had been made to feel they weren't good enough to receive anything, whether due to abuse, neglect or lack of money. Harry took it upon himself to buy all the presents himself and dress up like Santa in order to pass out the gifts on Christmas Eve. It was always the highlight of his holidays.

Sighing, Harry cleared his mind of all his thoughts as he sat down at his desk and focused on the scroll of parchment in front of him. The quarterly report of charitable funds distribution he signed quickly and tapped with his wand to send it back to Gringotts. He scanned the document forwarded to him by the lead mind healer on his proposal to mitigate extreme cases of neglect for magical children and then set it aside. Hermione could review that more objectively than Harry could. Harry drew his textbook towards him, flipping open to the right page, and began to read.

His sleep that night was filled with the fantasy lover that Harry had dreamt of for years -- only tonight, he'd finally worn a recognizable face.

* * *

 

Severus Snape Apparated directly into his sitting room, his body still vibrating from arousal. He took a deep breath, pressing his palm to his erection as he remembered the eagerness of the kiss, Harry's responsiveness, and the underlying feel of power that Harry kept restrained. The look of disbelief mingled with unabashed disappointment on Harry's face had convinced Severus he was doing the right thing when he took his leave. Staying and fucking Harry into the mattress would have been delightful, but Severus was determined to have more than one spectacular night. He wanted Harry for his own, for as long as Harry would have him.

Severus Banished his cloak to the front wardrobe and flicked his wand at the fireplace to spell the fire warmer. His house might not be in the fashionable district that Harry's was, but it was large and well-appointed, situated at the edge of an industrial area with few neighbors. The basement was an ideal spot, insulated and powerfully shielded for the top of the line potions laboratory Severus had built. Thanks to Harry's work in having Severus cleared of all charges and his holdings released to him, he'd been able to retire from Hogwarts and purchase the house. Between his potion patents and his inheritance from Albus, Severus had a comfortable life.

All he needed was Harry to complete it. What had started as an inappropriate admiration at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament had escalated into an improbable regard during their ill-fated Occlumency lessons, then blossomed into a full-blown crush by Battle of Hogwarts. Deeper feeling coalesced in his heart when Severus had awoken in the hospital wing afterwards with Harry's hand wrapped around his and a surprisingly deep voice washing over him as Harry read aloud. Now, after almost four years of maturing and having the opportunity to experience life without a mad Dark Lord looking over their shoulders, Severus was beginning his campaign to make Harry his own.

"Severus! Are you there?" Draco Malfoy's face appeared in the fire.

Severus bit back a sigh. His plans had called for a shower and a wank, without former students interrupting. "I'm here, Draco."

He moved to where he knew Draco could see his legs; Severus would be damned if he was going to kneel for the unwelcome interruption. The Malfoys were another family who owed everything to Harry and his strategic testimony in the Death Eater trials that had followed the Final Battle. Narcissa and Draco had both been given probation and hefty restitutions to pay. Lucius had done a six month stint in a much improved Azkaban before being quietly released to house arrest by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, an ancient wizard whose estate bordered Malfoy Manor.

"May I come through?" Draco asked after a brief hesitation.

"If it is absolutely—"

Draco stepped out of the fireplace.

"—necessary," Severus finished with a scowl. "This had better be urgent. I have a potion that needs my attention."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You _always_ have a potion that needs your attention, Severus!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Severus lifted an eyebrow. Narcissa and Draco had been grateful for his testimony in front of the Wizengamot, describing the deplorable conditions that the Dark Lord had established at the Manor during the last year of his reign. It had greatly assisted them both in their claim of being in fear for their lives, especially after Severus testified to the Unbreakable Vow that could have gotten Narcissa killed if Bellatrix had told her master. It was a detail that Bellatrix used to lord it over Narcissa until her demise.

His cheeks went pink under Severus' scrutiny, but Draco's expression became serious. "A Goyle cousin had a baby, apparently fathered by her own great-uncle."

Severus nodded. Such things were not unheard of in the very traditional families, believing they were keeping the purity of their blood.

"It's a Squib."

Unfortunately, Severus knew that there were few choices for a non-magical baby in a family like the Goyles: hide them, abandon them, or kill them. " _It_?"

"Girl, uh, Clarisse is almost a year and a healer has determined she is a Squib." Draco dragged a hand through his perfect hair, giving away his inner agitation. "She was literally dropped in my lap and I need a safe place to take her."

As part of his probation, Draco had been required to do community service and had been assigned to the Wizarding Department of Child Protection Services. To give him his due, Draco had been more than willing to help wherever needed and had somehow created a niche for himself as a liaison to a segment of the Wizarding population who had little trust for the government. Now, Severus could hear the anguish in Draco's voice and wondered when the young man had begun to actually care.

"Take her to Albus House," Severus told him with a sneer. "They have proven to be a sound establishment and don't ask a lot of questions."

Draco shot him a glare. "That's fine for other children and they have a good reputation--"

"But not for this child?"

"The Albus _Dumbledore_ House? The one that is under the oversight of the Ministry of Magic?" Draco spat. "They have no use for children of Death Eaters, Severus! I'd rather she be locked away than neglected or abused!"

Severus shook his head. "The facility is accredited by the Ministry, but I don't believe they have anything to do with the operation or funding of it, Draco. In fact, the aforementioned potion I am brewing is for the Chief Healer, a former Slytherin."

A hopeful look crossed Draco's face. "The _parents_ ," Draco spat out, "have relinquished their parental rights and the family wants no ties to the child. They wanted me to dump her somewhere in Muggle London."

"Go to the alley alongside the Albus House. There is an alcove there with an enchanted cot. The child will fall asleep when she is put in it and a signal will alert the staff to retrieve her. Any relevant documents left with her will be magically recorded and then sealed, leaving only an ancestral family listing which, by law, is the right of any child of a magical family."

"But that will nullify the anonymous—" Draco began hotly.

"It's simply an alphabetic listing of those families in which the child had ancestors, Draco, not who her parents were!" Severus cut him off sharply. "I would not suggest this if I didn't have every faith in the place!"

Draco flushed, but nodded. "I apologize, Severus. I don't mean to question you, it's just the thought of what happens to innocent children like Clarisse is unsettling."

Severus nodded curtly, holding his tongue. The practice was barbaric, but it had been a pure-blood practice for centuries, whether Draco knew it or not. "You can see yourself out, Draco. Good night!"

Moving down towards his lab, Severus paused at the entrance until he heard Draco Floo out. With a soft sigh and shake of his head, Severus waved up the lights and looked over the three large cauldrons. The blue spell light of the Stasis Charm enveloped the top of each and inside was a gently simmering potion in a different shade of periwinkle, depending on the strength of the combination of St. John's wort and vinca minor. This was the most promising batch of potion he'd brewed so far, Severus knew, and he was anxious to have his theory concerning using the flower buds instead of the flowers themselves tested. If it helped those children who were dealing with depression and panic disorders, Severus would have accomplished the goal.

Each of the cauldrons appeared to be progressing nicely and Severus doused the torches as he headed upstairs to his bedroom. Harry's eyes, bright with arousal, came to mind and an indescribable feeling went through Severus. He wanted Harry to want this, to want him, as much as Severus yearned to be with him. They had a foundation of friendship and mutual admiration, now Severus was determined to move their relationship to the ultimate level. And he was equally resolute to do it the right way. He had less than forty-eight hours to make sure everything went perfectly and Harry was so dazzled that he'd fall into Severus' arms.

Of course, that's not exactly how his life ever went.

* * *

 

Harry choked on the acrid smell of smoke as it billowed out from the kitchen of the upscale restaurant Severus had brought him to. The beautifully set glass table overlooking the River Thames reflected the light of the fireball that followed the smoke and Harry decided it was too close as he ducked out of the way.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry heard Severus curse before he grabbed Harry's arm and Apparated them out as the kitchen belched another ball of fire. When the spell released him, Harry stumbled forward and fell face first onto a large bed, knocking his glasses sideways. Pushing himself up, Harry grinned broadly as he stood and adjusted his glasses. Twin spots of color tinged Severus' cheeks and Harry moved closer.

"Apparating us to your bedroom was brilliant," he said softly. "I'm afraid I've been thinking in that very same direction."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "My subconscious, apparently, thinks it has the upper hand. I believe I owe you dinner."

Harry's appetite was not for food in that moment and he leaned in, sliding his arms around Severus' neck. "I think I'm hungry for something else entirely."

"In that case, perhaps we should slake one hunger before the other." Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and leaned in to press their lips together.

The kiss was as amazing as the one Severus had given him after their first date and Harry slid a hand into the thick hair as heat seared through him. Jolts of desire shot through him and pooled in his groin, his cock hardening so fast it was almost painful. Harry moaned deep in his throat as Severus explored his mouth, hands moving down to cup Harry's arse. The feel of those fingers trailing between his cheeks made Harry widen his stance as he tried to press back against them.

"Eager, are we?" Severus pulled back, squeezing his arse gently. "What is it you want, Harry?"

Shivering as Severus began to feather kisses along his jaw, Harry tilted his head back to give access to his throat. "I want you in me!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Severus quipped, plucking his glasses off and putting them on the bedside table before stepping back to begin working on the fastenings of Harry's robes.

Harry helped him, wasting no time stripping down to his y-fronts, where the tip of his erection poked out of the waistband. Severus brushed a fingertip over it before he carefully slid the pants down to fall around Harry's ankles. Severus' hands stroked Harry's skin while Severus used tongue and mouth to taste his throat, collarbone, nipples, and navel. Sinking to his knees, Severus used his wicked tongue to tease the head before taking Harry into his mouth.

Sliding his hands back into Severus' dark hair, incredibly turned on by the sight of the fully dressed man on his knees in front of him, Harry groaned. It was all he could do not to thrust forward as hard as he could into the incredible heat. While Harry wasn't a virgin, he had limited experience, especially with the act itself, and never had he been this aroused in his life. He'd had such concupiscence for Severus for so long that Harry hadn't had much interest in potential lovers.

A firm hand cupped his bollocks, fondling them, and Harry almost lost it. He tugged urgently on Severus' hair.

"Please! Just fuck me!" he pleaded, a desperate edge to his voice.

Severus pulled off his cock slowly, swirling his tongue around the slit for a moment, and Harry moaned. Standing, Severus Banished his clothing with a flick of his wand and leaned in to kiss Harry hard.

"So impatient," Severus purred, pushing him back onto the bed.

Scrambling up, Harry lay back on the pillows and let his thighs fall open. Severus moved closer, pausing only to take a jar off the bedside table. Harry's eyes roamed over the pale flesh, down the lean torso and flat abdomen to the long, slender cock that curved up towards Severus' belly from a nest of dark hair. He licked his lips and then shivered as he saw Severus' eyes darken further at the motion. His body felt flushed and alive, throbbing for more.

Severus joined him, settling between his thighs. Harry yelped as Severus flicked his wand over his abdomen, but recognized the feel of a preparation spell. Setting his wand aside, Severus maintained eye contact as he unscrewed the lid of the jar and coated his fingers, each movement ramping up the anticipation for Harry. Harry moaned as he felt the first touch of a fingertip circling his hole. Canting his hips, Harry tried to encourage the finger to push inside him, which earned him a light smack on the leg.

"I won't take the chance of hurting you, Harry," Severus told him, rising up to kiss him hard. "So let me do this correctly!"

Harry gritted his teeth and fisted his hands in the bedding, knowing there was nothing he could do to hurry things along. Severus continued to torment him with nips and licks to his cock as he thoroughly prepared Harry. By the time there were three fingers inside him, Harry was writhing as they twisted to brush the nub of nerves that sent a jolt of desire straight to his core. Finally Severus took pity on him and removed his fingers.

"Pull your legs up." Severus' voice was low and rough as he grabbed a pillow, bracing it under Harry's hips.

Grabbing his legs, Harry brought them to his chest, opening himself fully to Severus. He moaned as he felt the head of Severus' cock press against his loosened entrance slowly. Harry concentrated on relaxing, his breath hiccupping at the burn of penetration. Pushing up, Harry moaned as he felt Severus ease past the guardian muscles and slide in further. Several shallow strokes and Severus was balls deep in him. Harry took a deep breath, never having felt so full, taken and owned, and nothing had ever felt so right. Severus leaned over him, panting harshly as he allowed Harry time to adjust to him. His erection, which had wilted a bit, hardened again.

Harry straightened his legs, wrapping them around Severus' waist as he reached up. Tugging Severus down for a kiss, Harry rocked his hips and swallowed Severus' gasp. Slowly, they moved against each other until they found a rhythm that worked. Severus shifted slightly until he hit Harry's prostate, sending more jolts of pleasure along his nerve endings. It didn't take long before Harry felt his balls drawing up and he clenched his muscles around Severus, who groaned. Pulling back, Severus braced his hands on either side of Harry's head, pounding into him. Harry stiffened and came, his muscle spasms pushing Severus over the edge as he thrust deep, filling Harry with his release.

Severus managed to roll to the side as Harry cleaned them up with a wave of his hand before burying his face in Severus' throat. "Bloody hell!"

"I would assume that means adequate?"

Severus' voice vibrated under his lips and Harry smiled. "It was absolutely brilliant!" He felt Severus' breath hitch as he used the tip of his tongue to taste the slightly salty skin. "Can we do it again?"

A hand slid down his back to cup his arse in a gentle caress, before Harry felt a pinch just painful enough to make him yelp. Harry pulled back with a scowl to see a smirk on Severus' face. The hand fell away.

"What was that for?"

"Something to get you moving." Severus' smirk widened. "If I say yes, you would have had your wicked way with me again immediately. If I say no, you would pout and whinge to get me to change my mind."

Harry sat up, his stomach churning, and struggled to keep his face from showing his emotions. The last thing he wanted was a one-off, but that didn't mean that Severus wanted more. He moved carefully, feeling incredibly brittle and afraid that he might shatter.

"Harry."

There was a thread of something in that soft voice that gave Harry the courage to look up. Severus sat up straight, his face open, but his eyes held an emotion that Harry couldn't read, but it made the tightness ease in his chest.

"I was making an attempt at levity in order to get you on your feet to feed you dinner, with which to keep our stamina at optimum levels." Severus extended his hand towards him.

With the briefest hesitation, Harry put his hand in Severus' and allowed himself to be pulled back across the bed. He had known he had feelings for Severus, but the true depth of them stunned him, as he now knew that Severus had the power to devastate him. Drawing him into his lap, Severus wrapped Harry tightly in his arms and pressed a kiss to his temple; Harry could feel Severus' magic embracing him as well.

"Rest assured that I will leave you in no doubt as to when I might want you to leave," Severus said in a soft voice. "We do need to eat something and then we'll discuss this low self-esteem issue you seem to have."

Harry leaned back, soaking up the warmth of Severus' body. "I only have self-esteem issues when something really matters to me." He hoped he wasn't giving too much away.

"Ah, then we should be able to remedy the situation quickly." Severus kissed him hard. "Now, hopefully your cooking skills are better than your potions skills."

Harry laughed, relieved, as they climbed out of bed.

* * *

 

Severus strode down Diagon Alley towards the apothecary, enjoying the unseasonable December sunshine. His whole body seemed to be energized, despite being tender in places that hadn't been sore in years. Harry had stayed the weekend with him and they had been surprisingly compatible. Severus' own magic still tingled pleasantly as he remembered the feel of the magical energy Harry had wrapped him in every time they were close. Each time Harry had touched him, the feel of Harry's magic reaching out to him was a little stronger until it was as if their magic was two halves of a whole coming together. The quiet joy in Harry's eyes told Severus that he felt it as well.

It was this feeling that had prompted Severus to take the risky step of steering their relationship beyond friendship and towards lovers. It had taken little effort to persuade Harry to follow and Severus wondered if the young man had had the same idea. With the solid foundation they had established, Severus had confidence that this was the right move and he didn't have to fear that Harry would grow tired of him. The sexual component had proven them to be extremely well suited and Severus was sure that his plans were solid as he stepped around a witch with a toddler.

Fingering the box in his pocket, Severus smiled in anticipation. As the last of the Prince line, Severus had inherited all of the ancestral heirlooms and he'd been pleased to find the Prince bonding rings his mother had spoken of among them. The golden rings were masculine, elegant without being too ornate, and had many layers of protective spells woven into them, including an enchantment that only allowed it to be worn if the couple were truly in love. Severus snorted in amusement -- that was probably why the rings had fallen into disuse. Too many pureblood marriages were arranged between families for political and monetary reasons, very few were love matches. Severus knew how he felt and, from the indication he'd gotten, he had no doubt that Harry would be able to wear the ring.

There were several customers in the apothecary when Severus arrived and he slipped in quietly, heading for the back section of the shop where the more unusual ingredients were stored. The potion Severus had been working on was delivered first thing that morning to the mind healer at the Albus House. He had accepted it gratefully and passed on a note from Chief Healer Begbie indicating the next set of potions she wanted Severus to brew. The Breathe Ease Potion was easy enough, dried Heart Ease was a staple here, but the powered dragon horn and phoenix saliva he needed for the other potion would be harder to find. Severus prowled the aisle, seeking what he needed at a leisurely pace.

Taking his items to the counter, Severus paid for them and arranged for their delivery to his house. He pulled his cloak closer around him as he stepped outside, his thoughts turning back to Harry and their dinner plans that night.

"Severus?" Minerva McGonagall appeared in front of him. "Are you humming?"

"Certainly not!" Severus put on an affronted look, trying to remember if he had been. "What are you doing away from Hogwarts?"

The headmistress arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm allowed to leave the school now and then, Severus. Besides, I've had a delightful day so far, even ran across Harry Potter in Quality Quidditch Supplies!" She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Such a waste, though, for the boy to spend his days shopping!"

Severus couldn't stop the frown that creased his brow, Harry had told him he was tied up in business meetings all day. "I don't see where that is any of our concern, Minerva."

"But it is such a waste of his talents, Severus," Minerva said as she shook her head. "A frivolous afternoon at Harrods, indeed." She patted his arm. "Even you appear to be enjoying continued success with your research still. Mariam Begbie seemed pleased with your efforts when I spoke to her last week."

Severus nodded, allowing himself to be steered towards the Leaky Cauldron by his former colleague. Lunch with Minerva was pleasant, something Severus hadn't done since he'd retired from Hogwarts, and he found he missed Minerva's sharp-witted comments. He pushed the discrepancies in what Harry had told him to the back of his mind as he enjoyed his visit and caught up on news of his former colleagues.

The clouds had come in, turning the day cold, and it was trying to snow when Severus Apparated into the wizard entrance of the London restaurant. Harry was already there waiting when he arrived and Severus' breath hitched as Harry gave him a blinding smile. Reaching a hand out, Harry squeezed Severus' arm, the look in his eye telling Severus that he really would like to kiss him. Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement before steering Harry towards the entrance, his hand lying lightly on the small of Harry's back, the tingle of Harry's magic warm and welcoming.

They were seated in a quiet corner, thankfully away from the kitchen, and placed their drink order before they were left alone. Harry's excitement at seeing him seemed barely restrained and reinforced the rightness of the relationship to Severus.

"How was your day?" Severus asked as he watched Harry look around the restaurant with interest.

"Good! I was able to get a lot accomplished and I even saw Professor McGonagall in Diagon Alley!" Harry was enthusiastic, leaning forward as he spoke.

Severus toyed with his water glass, relieved that Harry admitted to being there. "I had thought you were working."

Harry waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, that, yes, but I'm not, really. Just working on some projects for a couple of charities."

"You truly aren't interested in having a career?" Severus asked again, carefully keeping his voice neutral.

They were interrupted by the waiter, who took their order with quiet efficiency. Harry stared at the table for a moment after he left as Severus let the silence stretch.

"I tried to have a career," he said softly. "I was even pretty good as an Auror, until people starting hexing each other just to get me to respond so they could meet me. I've had some other training as well, but the bottom line is that I would do better being behind the scenes." Harry sighed as he met Severus' eyes. "At this point, with my popularity, I'm more of a detriment than I am an asset to any job." His voice held a self-mocking tone.

Severus nodded; he could see the difficulty. "Perhaps you just need to find something where your fame would be of assistance."

"I thought about seeing if Fortescue's would hire me, but they are busy enough as it is," Harry said with a smile.

The conversation halted while the waiter brought their wine and Severus was a little surprised when Harry saluted him with his glass before taking a sip. Severus nodded slightly to acknowledge the gesture and took a sip of his own, rolling the wine on his tongue to savor the taste. He watched Harry's throat as he swallowed, his eyes glued to his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down. For some reason, Severus was reluctant to bring up having lunch with Minerva.

"How was your day?" Harry asked, leaning towards him.

Severus met his eyes. "Productive, as I delivered a specialty potion I'd done a great deal of work on and picked up an order for several more medicinal potions."

"Oh?" Harry looked interested. "What kind?"

"Two vaccines and a Breathe Ease Potion tailored to specifications," Severus told him, surprised by Harry's interest.

"Are you using dried Hearts Ease or fresh?"

Almost choking on his swallow of wine, Severus examined the earnest face for any subterfuge, but found none. "I prefer dried due to its potency."

"Wouldn't fresh blooms be easier to use when you are customizing a potion? It would seem to me that it would allow you to fine tune the strength better."

"Not necessarily," Severus countered. "That could be done with the dried flowers as well, if you grind them fine enough." He arched an eyebrow. "You were dismal at potions when you were in my class."

Harry laughed softly. "I took it upon myself to do some studying—"

The waiter bringing their dinner interrupted the conversation, but they picked it back up as they ate. Severus was intrigued by Harry's knowledge of medicinal potions and delighted that they could have an intelligent conversation on the subject. Severus had long since acknowledged that Harry wasn't the lazy, dimwitted wizard he'd believed him to be while in school. Their conversation was intriguing and insightful, the dinner delicious, and making love to Harry in his bedroom afterwards was amazing. Severus fell asleep to the warm feel of Harry's arms and magic wrapped around him.

* * *

 

Harry hurried down the sidewalk towards Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, his arms filled with packages. His head was bent against the wind and sleet making the cobblestones slick under his feet. A non-verbal spell added traction to his boots and, shivering, he cast a Warming Charm on his cloak. The weather had deteriorated rapidly in the last couple of hours, but Harry had been too busy to stop for lunch, let alone return home for a warmer cloak. Trying to divide his time in order to spend some of each day with Severus had meant Harry needed to work late hours in order to get everything ready for the children's Christmas celebration. He still needed to go by Albus House and read the evening story before he could meet Severus for a late dinner.

Pushing into the store, Harry dodged a queue of people lined up for the latest holiday gift box that George had put together. Angelina waved to him from the counter as Harry slipped into the back room and headed for the large Floo.

"Wotcher, Harry!" George called from his workbench. "Don't tell me those are for Teddy?"

Harry snorted, reaching for the Floo powder. "As if he isn't spoiled enough! No, just some things I needed to pick up for Christmas Eve. I'm Flooing home, thanks for the Santa sweets."

"Come back when you can stop for tea!" George yelled after him, but Harry had already stepped into the fireplace.

Harry hung on tightly to his armload as he stepped out of the Floo into his cluttered sitting room. Three Crup puppies and six Kneazle kittens slept in an enclosure to one side of the hearth, while four owlets lined up on a large perch with their heads under their wings. All the animals opened their eyes and Harry froze, knowing Kreacher would be very put out if they all woke up at once. The animals, Father Christmas gifts for some of the older children, settled back down and Harry crept towards his office, where he set his latest purchases down beside his extensive list of Father Christmas presents.

Grabbing the fountain pen from his desk, Harry marked off the names of the children he'd shopped for that afternoon. He looked over the list, noting that he just needed a few things for the babies. With a frown, Harry added a new name at the bottom, _Clarisse_. The baby had been left anonymously the week before, and she had the saddest eyes that Harry had ever seen. He'd found himself holding her while he was visiting with the children on Friday, finding her sweet and undemanding. Very few belongings were left with her and Harry was going to make sure she had everything she needed. He really hoped that there was a family who would adopt Clarisse, but he wished that for all forty-three of the children in the Albus House.

Harry put down his pen and scrubbed a hand over his face, knocking his glasses askew. He was tired, spending his days shopping for gifts and helping with the children, then his nights with Severus. Not willing to give either of them up, Harry had been resorting to Pepperup Potion to keep up. Severus had expressed concern when Harry fell asleep at dinner last night, but Harry was embarrassed, not knowing how to explain. While Severus was aware that Harry worked with several charities, he didn't know that Harry was basically playing with children. Not exactly a challenging way to spent his time, but Harry loved it. Harry also knew that Severus had to be wondering why Harry hadn't invited him to his place, but until Christmas Eve, it was crammed with the presents for the children.

Shaking his head, Harry headed upstairs to his bedroom, tiptoeing by the sitting room. He needed a shower and another potion before he left to meet Severus for dinner. Three more days and everything would return to normal without Severus ever knowing that Harry was spending his Christmas Eve playing Santa Claus. Between the potion and the shower, Harry should make it through the evening and Severus had the ability to keep Harry's attention focused after that.

Harry smiled as he thought about Severus and how complete he felt when in his arms. It was something he wanted to last forever, but he wasn't sure that Severus was as secure in his feelings. While they'd never talked about exchanging gifts, Harry had found several things for Severus while he was shopping for the children and on a whim had bought them. It was something Harry liked to do for those he loved, which often got him in trouble with Andromeda for overindulging Teddy.

Like the children in the Albus House, Harry thought as his smile faded, Teddy was growing up without his parents. No matter how much Harry bought him, or the others, it could never replace the families they should have had. On the other hand, none of the children would go through what Harry had, being unwanted and unloved, if he could prevent it. He knew that Severus' childhood had been less than ideal as well, giving them just another layer of kinship in Harry's mind. He hoped Severus would understand Harry's connection with the House when the time came to reveal it to him.

Harry stumbled stepping on to the landing, momentarily lightheaded, and he blindly grabbed for the banister. Maybe he needed some nice hot tea as well, he thought as he shook off the dizzy spell. Christmas Eve was the day after tomorrow and then he could sleep. He just had the babies' presents to get and finish wrapping all of the gifts. George had sent over the sweets he'd created that would change Harry's appearance, changing his hair to white and growing a long white beard. Harry would play Santa for the children and make them feel loved. And Harry wouldn't disappoint them for anything.

* * *

 

Severus tapped his toe on the floor, his arms folded across his chest. The scowl on his face deepened as the minutes passed. He understood that Harry had commitments that evening, it being Christmas Eve, and had altered his plans to have a late lunch instead of dinner. The weight of the box in the pocket of his most elegant robes reminded him of his intent to propose over pudding. It was unacceptable to be kept waiting for almost an hour and unbelievably rude on Harry's part, Severus silently fumed. Especially in light of the preparations he'd made and the care he'd gone to in his grooming and dress. This afternoon was to be perfect and enchanting, something they would tell their family about in the years to come.

At the hour mark, Severus canceled the table that was being held and, enraged at Harry's lack of manners, Apparated to Harry's front door. The thought that Harry had changed his mind about seeing Severus made his stomach twist into a knot, but that he was inconsiderate enough or cowardly enough to not to notify Severus was absolutely unacceptable. Knowing that even he was not powerful enough to gain entry to protective fields Harry might cast, Severus was surprised to find the powerful wards let him enter immediately. He frowned as he found the front door unlocked and completely unwarded. Was Harry always this careless with his personal safety?

Pushing the door open, Severus found the townhouse dark inside and the hair on back of his neck stood up. His wand was instantly in his hand and when the ancient house-elf appeared before him with a _crack_ , Severus almost hexed him in reaction.

"Master Snape! Master is being asleep strangely!" Kreacher bowed low, wringing his hands. "Kreacher is not waking him!"

Severus flicked his wand to open the drapes, stunned as he looked at the room filled with packages. Most were gaily wrapped with Christmas paper, but a stack of odd shaped boxes stood to one side, unwrapped. Severus could see that these gifts were for infants and toddlers, toys that Harry's godson would have outgrown years ago. A frown creased his brow as Severus moved further into the room. A Kneazle hissed and several Crup puppies began to bark from an enclosure to one side and a row of owlets started squawking. In the middle of the floor, amidst paper and ribbon, lay Harry, sound asleep. With effort, Severus reined in his irritation as he took in the sheer number of gifts that filled the room to the ceiling. Harry had obviously been spending his days on shopping marathons just as Minerva had said, spending lavishly and wearing himself out. His chest tightened as Severus began to wonder whether he even really knew Harry, who had insisted he was working, especially if it was so easy for him to bend the truth to Severus. It felt like a betrayal and Severus turned to walk away.

Harry shifted slightly, drawing his legs closer to his chest in a fetal position and, as Severus leaned closer, he could see Harry was shivering. Swearing under his breath, Severus reached down to grab his arm to shake him, only to feel heat radiating off Harry's skin.

"What in the bloody hell?" Severus crouched down.

"Master Harry is not waking, sir!" Kreacher wailed. "And Kreacher is not knowing what to do!"

Severus could see that Harry's face was pale, but his cheeks were flushed with fever. "How long has he been this way?" he snapped impatiently, standing to levitate Harry off the floor.

"Kreacher doesn't know! Master is not letting Kreacher help with the Santa gifts, only the little animals!"

"Santa gifts?" Severus asked, guiding Harry towards the stairs.

"For the House childs!" Kreacher was practically crying. "Master Harry being Santa!"

Severus stopped and looked back at Kreacher and the stacks of presents behind him. The only "House" he knew was the Albus House, where Severus had learned from speaking to Chief Healer Begbie, the visit from Santa that evening was the highlight of the season for the children there. It was the only plausible explanation he could think of what he saw, although why Harry was involved with the orphanage, he couldn't fathom.

"Finish wrapping the gifts, Kreacher, as I don't think Harry is going to be able to," Severus snapped at the agitated house-elf.

"Yes, Master Snape."

Severus moved towards the stairs, quickly locating Harry's bedroom opposite the landing. Simple in design, the room consisted of a four-poster and a wardrobe, with a large attached bathroom. Settling Harry on the bed, Severus took his shoes and glasses off before reaching to pull off Harry's jumper, but he protested weakly, pulling away and curling into a ball in the middle of the bed.

"Harry--"

Severus' exasperation became horror as Harry stiffened and seemed to stop breathing. Banishing his clothing to the wardrobe, Severus was thankful when he heard Harry gasp as the cool air hit his overheated flesh. Along his shoulders and back, Severus could see a fine reddish-purple rash and swore loudly. Levitating Harry again, Severus maneuvered him under the bedding and flicked his wand at the fire. He paused to cast his Patronus, sending the doe to fetch expert help before kneeling in front of the fireplace. The container of Floo powder was on the mantel and Severus tossed in a pinch.

"Hospital wing, Hogwarts!"

When the connection went through, Severus stuck his head in the fire and called for the matron. It took several agonizing minutes before Poppy Pomfrey stepped out of her office.

"Severus? Is that you?" Pomfrey hurried out of her office, wiping her hands on her apron. "What's wrong?"

"Can you come through?" Severus asked, allowing his feeling of urgency to come through in his voice. "Harry is ill and I believe it may be serious."

"Let me get my bag and I'll set through!"

Harry made an odd sobbing noise as Severus shifted from one leg to the other impatiently. He wasn't sure if Harry's Floo would allow Pomfrey in if he didn't hold the connection open, so he waited, even though he wanted, needed to check on Harry. The time seemed to drag out and Severus almost lost his resolve when Harry gave a gasping moan.

"I'm here," Pomfrey stepped out of the emerald green flames, an old-fashioned leather satchel in her hand, and headed right to the bed. "Can you tell me what's happened?"

Severus moved to the other side, watching her as she immediately began to examine Harry. "He'd seemed rather tired the last few days, but he'd not complained," Severus told her.

Pomfrey snorted, but didn't look up. "When have you ever heard Harry Potter whinge about how badly he felt?"

"Point." Thinking back over the last several days, Severus realized that Harry had been off the night before, almost falling asleep over dinner before coming to bed reenergized. Almost as if...

"Bloody hell!" Severus swore. "I think he was using Pepperup Potion to hide fatigue yesterday, if not for the last few days."

Pomfrey looked up then, a grim look on her face. "That is certainly not like Harry, but—"

"Harry! Where are you? The party is going to start in a few hours!"

Severus identified the voice of Hermione Granger as he heard footsteps thundering up the stairs.

"You'd better not be sleeping!" Granger said as she entered the bedroom, only to stop suddenly, her eyes widening as she took in the scene. "Professor Snape? Madam Pomfrey? What's wrong?"

"Harry fell ill sometime this morning," Severus ground out, pinning her with a glare. "What party are you referring to?"

"More importantly," Pomfrey interjected, "when did you last see Harry?"

Granger joined Severus beside the bed, paling as she saw Harry's colorless face. Pomfrey had covered him up and had her bag open, pulling several potion vials from it.

"I Floo-called him this morning and he said he was fine, even though I thought he looked like shite." She glanced at Severus. "I knew Harry had been spending a lot of time with you, Professor, and I offered to help with his project, but he was determined to do it all himself. He just looked so bad this morning, I thought I could help with the last-minute items."

"Severus!" Pomfrey's voice had an edge to it. "Do you know if Harry has had his vaccination against Febris Magicae?"

"Then it is Squib Fever?" Severus asked grimly, his worst fears confirmed. "I would have assumed so."

"Don't," Granger interjected flatly. "Harry's Muggle relatives never took him to any doctor, Muggle or magical, unless they had to. I remember Harry saying that he had to get most of his childhood shots at a clinic before primary school, because his aunt hadn't taken him until she had to show his school proof. I don't know where he'd have gotten his Wizarding ones."

Exchanging a glance with Pomfrey, Severus felt his stomach flip as he realized that Harry probably had never been vaccinated against any magical malady. "I sent a message to Healer Begbie to meet me here as soon as I saw the rash."

Gasping, Granger grasped his arm, hard. "There were several children at the Albus House who were just vaccinated for Squib Fever!"

"Yes, I brewed the potions for Begbie."

"I know, but they were inoculated because they were exposed to it by a visiting Muggle-born child who stayed at the House temporarily and left about ten days ago. With as much time as Harry spends with the children, he could easily have been exposed."

"Regardless of how he caught it," Pomfrey spoke up, hand resting on Harry's forehead; he was now tucked tightly under the bedding. "I will need some of the potion you brewed, Severus, as it's known to help lessen the severity of the virus."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door, but Severus didn't move, knowing Kreacher would answer. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Granger.

"What do you mean, with the amount of time Harry spends with the children?"

The witch avoided his eyes, watching as Pomfrey worked on coaxing Harry to swallow a series of potions. "I got the impression that you two had gotten rather close," she said softly as voices drifted up the stairs. "I thought Harry would've told you about his involvement in the Albus House by now."

"Involvement?"

Granger looked up to meet his eyes. "The Albus House is Harry's project. He funds it, is chairman of the governors, and volunteers his time to help with the children. That was why tonight is so important to him."

"Severus?" Mariam Begbie stepped into the room, wrapped in a heavy winter cloak. "I have a vial of the potion you request—" She stopped abruptly when she saw Harry with Pomfrey standing beside the bed. "Poppy?"

"Is that the Squib Fever vaccine, Mariam?" Pomfrey asked without preamble, reaching for the vial as it was produced.

Begbie stepped closer, her focus on Harry. "Damn, I see the purple rash! Oh Harry! Why didn't you tell me you hadn't had your inoculations?"

Pomfrey sat on the bed, pulling Harry into a sitting position. "So you knew he was exposed?"

"Yes, but I would have never thought to ask Harry about it. Every magical child has the vaccine to prevent Squib Fever."

Pomfrey shook her head and muttered under her breath about _those_ Muggles. Severus didn't need to ask her who she was referring to. Severus focused back on Harry, relieved to see that his face, while still too pale, had lost the gray tinge. The virus in children made them extremely ill and could damage the magical core it not treated aggressively, hence the common name of Squib Fever. In adults it could easily strip their magic or even kill.

"Who will take over for Harry tonight, then?" Begbie helped Pomfrey lay Harry down and cover him.

"There is no one else available!" Granger snapped. "He does all of it himself, so everyone else has other plans."

"Sev—" Harry gasped, trying to pull away from the two women tending him as he struggled to get to Severus.

Pomfrey made room for him as Severus sat down on the bed and leaned forward to pull Harry into his arms. He still burned with fever and his eyes were glassy. His hands reached for Severus' arms as Harry struggled to get out of bed.

"Please, help me, Sev'rus!" Harry begged him as Severus held him in place. "I have to go!"

Forgetting their audience, Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "You're very sick, Harry, you can't get up."

"Got to! Sev'rus, please!" Harry beseeched him. "The kids need Santa! Please!"

Severus banded an arm around his waist and let Harry press his face into his throat. He could feel Harry's magic surrounding them, a frantic edge to it. Bringing his hand up to stroke through the sweat-damp hair, Severus tried to calm Harry.

"Lie back and just relax, you're ill," Severus told him. "Poppy is here to help me take care of you—"

Harry nodded agitatedly, clinging desperately. "Yes, please, take care of everything, Sev'rus! Promise me that you'll help, that you'll take care of it!"

"I'm going to be right here with you," Severus told him, fingers continuing to run through Harry's tousled hair. "I won't leave you until you're better."

"No!" Harry shook his head, anxiety pouring off him as he pleaded. "Have do it for me! Please!"

Severus could only nod as Harry fought to remain conscious. "What do you want me to do?"

"Please, play Santa for the…"

Harry slumped in his arms and Severus held him tightly for a moment before following Pomfrey's directive to lay Harry down. He brushed the sweaty fringe off Harry's forehead and stood slowly. Fishing the box out of his pocket, Severus left it beside Harry's glasses on the bedside table. As soon as Harry was well enough, Severus would ask him to bond with him, tell him how much he meant to Severus. If he survived the Squib Fever.

Standing abruptly, pushing his fear and concern for Harry behind his Occlumency shields, Severus turned to Hermione Granger. "Would you explain to me what I need to do to fulfil Harry's wish?"

She nodded, still wringing her hands as she looked at Harry. "Yes, of course! We still have a bit of time to prepare for the party. If you'll come with me?"

Severus looked back at Harry, so pale and still in the bed. Healer Begbie was running her wand over him, checking his condition as Pomfrey watched Severus.

"I will stay with him until you get back, Severus," she promised, meeting his eyes.

With a nod, Severus followed Granger down to the sitting room. Kreacher had finished wrapping the presents and had left a tea tray on the low table in front of the fireplace. Severus sat down into a black leather chair and stared at the fire for a moment as he heard Granger busy herself with pouring them tea. With a murmured thanks, Severus wrapped his hands around the teacup and busied himself blowing across the steaming surface.

"I would appreciated if you would explain, Ms. Granger—"

"Hermione, please."

"—Hermione, what exactly Harry is supposed to be doing tonight." Severus kept his tone level.

"I'm sure that Harry would have liked to have told you this himself, but he's in no condition at the moment and I think it's vital that you understand exactly what this means to him," Hermione told him in a clipped, precise manner.

Severus frowned, nodding slowly. Harry hadn't ever mentioned the Albus Dumbledore House by name, alluding only to charity work that he was doing. However, after relaying his difficulties with the public, Severus could understand Harry's reticence. Perhaps Harry planned to tell Severus about his work when they met this afternoon.

"Only Ron and I know about Harry's true role in the Albus House, which was Harry's request. Not even the director or any of their staff are aware; they take their directives from the Board of Governors, which is signed under a pseudonym. Everyone there knows that Harry volunteers his time, especially being hands-on with the children. While some might question why he comes almost every day, they welcome his help and understanding of the issues these children have to deal with."

Hermione met his eyes. "I'm not sure whether you are aware, but Harry wasn't allowed to participate in Christmas with the Dursleys, including never having received a gift from Santa. He went through his childhood believing that he wasn't a good enough child to have Santa bother with him, a belief that his relatives perpetuated. As a result, Harry has played Santa for the children in the Albus House, both in person Christmas Eve and after the children are asleep. He does it disguised by an appearance changing sweet that George created for him." Hermione paused to take a breath. "Harry throws himself into this, like he does everything he is passionate about. He spends time with the children and learns what they want or need the most, making sure no child is disappointed, even if what they want is a familiar. Each and every gift hand chosen, bought, and wrapped by Harry himself."

"And now there is no one to take his place," Severus stated the obvious.

"Exactly," Hermione closed her eyes. "That's what he was pleading with you to do."

Severus had seen the men in ill-fitting Santa suits pretending to be Father Christmas, the children sitting on their laps, whinging and crying with sticky fingers and running noses. "I'll do it," he said quietly, setting aside his disgust. "If you will just tell me where I need to go."

Looking at him steadily, Hermione seemed to come to some type of decision. "I'm your ‘Mrs. Santa’ tonight, so I'll be able to help you, but you must have the right attitude going into this as the children will be able to tell that you loathe being there."

"And what you have yet to learn, Mrs. Granger, is that I would do anything for Harry, and if that means entertaining forty-some children, then I will do so happily." Severus stood stiffly, setting his cup on the table. "Now, if you would kindly show me where the robes are that I am to wear, so that I can make sure they fit."

Putting her cup down, Hermione pushed to her feet. "I believe you'll do your best or Harry wouldn’t have asked you to do this for him. Come on, the robes should be in Harry's wardrobe."

Severus lost track of time as the bright red outfit was magically tailored to him and he was briefed on his role. The top robe was cut like a jacket, coming to mid-thigh, and paired with red trousers, both made of the softest velvet and trimmed in white fur. The cut of the clothing gave him the illusion of being heavier than he actually was. The sweets that George Weasley had created turned Severus' hair white and gave him a full beard of a manageable length. Hermione had explained that the potion-infused sweet would last for about two hours and made sure that Severus had several in his pocket in case he needed another one. A slim pocket for his wand was sewn into the fabric of the right sleeve. Once he was dressed in the red suit, Severus wondered if it was imbedded with a Cheering Charm, as he felt particularly delighted to be wearing it.

All the gifts that Severus was to hand out were put into a large red velvet bag, charmed with Wizard space to make it manageable. The other presents were to be delivered by the family of house-elves who called Albus House home. The older children who had returned from Hogwarts for the holidays were presented with gifts like the little ones, but Severus hoped they didn't want to sit in his lap. House children who stay at school received their gifts on their beds Christmas morning. It was a surprisingly simple but well-thought-out system that ensured every child would get their presents effectively, with nobody left out. As he dressed and got ready, Severus was able to check on Harry frequently, only to find that his fever was still high and Pomfrey was working to keep it under control. He kissed Harry on the forehead as Hermione gave him a five-minute warning.

"Wish me luck," Severus whispered as he brushed the fringe off of Harry's forehead.

A cheer went up as Severus stepped from the large fireplace in the sitting room of Albus House, looking every bit as if he had just come down the chimney like the Santa Claus of legend. His lips curved upward at the thought and, remembering his role, Severus actually laughed at the thought. The children greeted him with cheers, but waited patiently until he was seated in the large armchair decorated with ribbons and garland along the top. A large Christmas tree stood in one corner of the room, gaily decorated with handmade ornaments and fairy lights, presents crowded underneath it. A photographer stood to one side taking a picture of each child to give to them.

"'lo, Santa." A small boy approached him first, his smile uncertain.

"Timmy," Hermione whispered in his ear as Severus carefully lifted the child to his lap.

"Hello, Timmy," Severus said softly. "I hear you've been a good boy this year."

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Santa, I have! I promise!"

Hermione handed Severus a medium-sized package and Timmy's eyes grew wide as he watched. "I trust that you will keep up the good behavior in the coming year?"

"Oh yes, Santa! I promise!" Timmy told him enthusiastically. "I've been learning my letters and my numbers and Uncle Harry is helping me to write."

Severus nodded, envisioning a smiling Harry leaning over and helping the child. "Very good, keep learning and play nicely with the other children, all right?"

"Yes, Santa!" Timmy's dark eyes glowed with happiness as he carefully took the present and the bag of Christmas sweets that Granger handed him and slid off Severus' lap.

The children that followed were generally as well-behaved and delighted to simply be held for a few minutes and given their gifts. A pair of twin girls jockeyed for position on his lap, talking over each other in a sing-song voice that Severus didn't quite understand. The babies terrified him with their small size, but most simply sat and gurgled, with their minders taking their gifts when they lifted the child from his arms. The Hogwarts-aged children were worldlier and less likely to sit on his lap, something Severus didn't force. If they wanted to stand beside him to collect their presents, it was certainly fine with him.

A tall boy walked up slowly when it was his turn, a guarded expression on his face, and Severus recognized him as Milton Clarke, the pure-blood son of Death Eaters who was orphaned in the Dark Lord's battle to take the Ministry. He eyed Severus warily as he stopped in front of Santa's chair and didn't respond to Severus' quiet greeting. Severus remembered him from Hogwarts, a junior Draco Malfoy at his worst, a swaggering and arrogant swot who had flourished under the Carrows' tutelage.

"I'm beginning to believe that Santa Claus was a Muggle invention," the teenager said in a low snide voice, at least conscious of the younger children.

It was all Severus could do not to sneer at him as he heard Granger draw in an angry breath. "It doesn’t do to be ignorant of one's heritage, Mr. Clarke, especially since no Muggle would be able to step out of a burning fireplace. It also doesn’t take a Ravenclaw to know that Father Christmas has been around in a historical sense since before the time of Merlin." Severus held his hand out to Hermione, who carefully set an eagle-owl chick on it and watched as Clarke's eyes went wide.

"How did you know I wanted an owl?" he breathed as he stared at the tawny and black owlet.

"The same way Santa can circle the globe in one night," Severus said with a smirk. "It's magic."

Clarke took the chick carefully from him, using a finger to lightly touch the tufts on its ear. "I'm sorry, I just—"

"You need to have faith and believe that the future will be better, Mr. Clarke," Severus told him as he tucked a bag of sweets into the pocket of Clarke's robes. "I expect top grades from you on your OWLs this spring."

Clarke nodded eagerly as he walked away cooing to the owlet, glancing back at Severus with a genuine smile. The rest of the children were easy in comparison and each was delighted with their gift. Severus produced the required booming laugh when Hermione prompted him amid the rising noise level as the children exclaimed over their new toys. Severus was almost surprised when Hermione whispered that they were at the last child. One of the staff carried in a brown-haired toddler dressed in a pink romper.

"Santa, this is Clarisse."

Severus took the child and settled her into his lap. She was slighter in build than the other individuals from her family that Severus had known, but had the same flat nose as Vincent and his father. She blinked up at Severus before reaching a tentative finger to touch his white beard, pulling away immediately.

"Hello, Clarisse," Severus said softly, captivated by the hazel eyes and shy smile. "I hear that you've been a very good little girl."

Clarisse's smile widened and she raised her hand, patting the beard. "Tanta!"

There was something very innocent and endearing about the little girl and Severus smiled as he supported her. He understood why Harry might be drawn to this little girl, unloved and thrown away by her own relatives. He could see something in her hazel eyes, but whether it was intelligence or maybe even a spark of magic, he couldn't tell. Clarisse seemed content on his lap, nestling back against him as Severus helped her open her present. Her squeal of delight over the plush unicorn delighted Severus and he was unprepared when Clarisse turned and threw her arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

"Come, Clarisse, Santa needs to go." Granger lifted the toddler out of Severus' arms and handed her back with a kiss to her head.

Following her lead, Severus stood up and produced the required belly laugh as he waved at the gathered children. He could feel an odd tingle skating across his skin like Polyjuice about to wear off and turned away, heading as quickly as he could back to the Floo. Granger seemed to understand as she reached for the Floo powder and tossed it into the flames, quietly calling out their destination. Severus stepped in without hesitation and, by the time he stumbled out of the fireplace in Harry's sitting room, he had transformed back to himself.

Bounding up the stairs two at a time, Severus hurried into Harry's room. Poppy Pomfrey was standing at the side of the bed, wand out as she cast what looked like a diagnostic spell. Harry lay in bed, eerily still and in the same position that he'd been in when Severus left.

"How is he?" Severus asked quietly, his fingers working on the clasps of the Santa robes.

Pomfrey looked up from her study of her wand to meet Severus' eyes. "No change since you left. His fever is still higher than I'd like and his magic is starting to show signs of fluctuating." She rubbed her forehead. "I've administered the vaccine as well as several potions that might help, but Harry is such a powerful wizard that I'm afraid he'll do damage to himself before the vaccine can take effect."

Severus pushed the red velvet off his shoulders, Granger helping him shrug out of it. "I might be able to help," Severus told her as he reached for the trousers. "Our magic is compatible and I might be able to help Harry control his until the vaccine begins to work."

Granger made a noise, but Severus didn't bother to look at her, his attention on Pomfrey. He Summoned his robes with a flick of his wand as he retrieved it from the sleeve of the jacket. He dressed quickly, Banishing the trousers to the end of the bed as soon as he'd buttoned his black robes up. Pomfrey watched, arms folded over her chest as she considered his offer.

"It seems that you would have the best chance of helping, Severus," Pomfrey said in a clipped tone. "I hadn't heard that you'd become so close, but I do know that I can trust that you have his best interests at heart."

Severus bit his tongue to stop the retort he wanted to make and moved past her. Conjuring a straight-back chair, Severus sat down and took Harry's hand in his. It felt unnaturally warm and dry, but Harry turned his head toward Severus with a soft sigh and closed his fingers around it. Severus could feel Harry's magic reaching out to him, with a new desperate, needy edge to it. Leaning forward, Severus laid his unencumbered hand on Harry's cheek, thumb tracing his cheekbone. His heart leapt as Harry leaned into his touch.

"There is nothing more I can do now but monitor his temperature and watch for fluctuations in his magical core. I know you have had the proper training, Severus," Pomfrey told him briskly, "and I need to get back to Hogwarts. If either goes up, that is manageable, but if they both go up, Harry will be in dire danger of overloading his magic."

"Which can lead to burnout of the core," Severus finished quietly. "What can I do if his fever rises?"

"Just the standard cooling techniques immediately, but all you can do is follow your instincts on the magic," Pomfrey said cryptically. "I'll be back in the morning, but I'm just a fire call away."

"I'll stay and help as well, Madam," Granger said, still clutching the red suit. "I'm taking the training."

"And Healer Begbie said she'd be available by Floo if needed." Pomfrey set several vials on the bedside table.

Severus nodded and murmured his thanks as the matron took her leave, patting him on the shoulder as she went. He could hear Granger quietly go down the stairs and knew she was ensuring the house-elves from the Albus House would deliver the rest of the children's presents. Holding onto Harry's hand, Severus watched the slow, steady rise and fall of Harry's chest and the way his eyes moved under his closed lids. Severus shifted, moving his chair as close to the bed as he could get and enfolded Harry's unresisting hand in both of his.

After spending almost two hours with the children of Albus House, Severus could understand why Harry had started it. There was obviously a need within their society for magical children who were orphaned and abandoned. The thought of a magical child being sent to a Muggle orphanage where they would, at best, be different from others and, at worst, ridiculed for the abilities they didn't even know they possessed. Would the Dark Lord have been different if he'd had a place like the House to grown up? Severus didn't know, but it seemed that Harry wasn't willing to take a chance on another child following his path. It was apparent to Severus that Harry had spared no expense in building an ideal facility, with small dormitories for the younger children and individual rooms for the older children, along with a hospital wing which included counseling rooms. It was a facility that Healer Begbie was clearly proud of when she'd given Severus a tour.

"Severus, I brought you some tea." Hermione handed him a mug, sliding a small plate of sandwiches and crisps onto the bedside table. "How's he doing?"

"No change," Severus told her, accepting the mug with one hand before lifting it to take a cautious sip. "You're studying to become a healer?"

Granger conjured another chair next to Severus' and sat down. "Both Harry and I were in the program at St. Mungo's, Harry in disguise so he didn’t disrupt anything."

Severus nodded, remembering Harry's description of his time since the Aurors. "He mentioned his difficulties."

"Well, he's continued, anonymously, with a classes that are specifically for working with children who have been abused."

"He's been very close-mouthed about his activities," Severus observed carefully, not wanting to admit that Harry didn't yet trust him enough to tell him.

"Frankly, I'm not surprised." Hermione took a sip of tea as she looked at him over the rim. "Harry has had feelings for you since our fifth year at Hogwarts, starting with a crush on his Half-blood Prince, thanks to your old _Advanced Potions_ textbook."

Frowning, Severus met her eyes. "I remember that he used my old book that year, but—"

"Used it?" Hermione laughed quietly. "He slept with it under his pillow!" She smiled at his surprised look. "I think that was when he discovered that he was attracted to boys instead of girls, but he didn't admit it to Ron and me until after the Final Battle."

"Why would that make him reticent about his goals?"

Hermione met his eyes. "I think, with the way he feels about you, that your approval means everything to him and he wanted to make sure you knew _him_ better before he told you."

Severus stiffened. "He didn't trust me enough?"

"No," Granger gave him an intense look. "Your opinion mattered that much to Harry. You are his everything, don't you know?"

* * *

 

Harry couldn't understand what was happening. He felt so cold but, at the same time, his chest was incredibly hot, as if he was burning up from the inside out. His fingers were stiff, even the hand that Severus was holding. Severus' hand felt like ice wrapped around his. He struggled to open his eyes, he needed to tell them about his chest and how much it was hurting, but he couldn't get them to open.

_Severus!_ Harry tried to speak, but he couldn't get his lips to move and he reached desperately for the bond of love he felt.

"Harry?"

Severus' voice washed over him and Harry sobbed, trying to move toward it. He struggled to move his arms and legs, but they felt like they were made of stone. Too heavy, everything was too heavy.

"He's burning up, Severus!"

"His magical core is also fluctuating. We need to get him cooled down. Now!"

He was lifted and carried, even colder than before, and Harry did his best to hold on. Just being in Severus' arms seemed to ease the pain in his chest and Harry tried to tell Severus how much he loved him. Another voice kept talking, one that was higher pitched and reassured him as Harry clung to Severus, trying to get even closer. Other hands were on him them, pulling at him, and Harry wanted them just to leave him alone. Severus would take care of him.

The world exploded as freezing water cascaded over him; Severus holding on to him was his only anchor as Harry cried out. He sobbed, begging Severus to stop, to warm him up, but the water kept coming and Harry couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Shh, love, your fever is too high, we have to bring it down," Severus crooned in his ear. "I'm right here with you, I won't let you go."

Harry felt Severus press him against him, the feel of his skin soothing him as his magic wrapped itself around them both. For a while, Harry was able to ignore the cold as the magic warmed him from the inside, but his chest began to hurt again.

"Please…hurts…" Harry forced out between clenched teeth, still not able to open his eyes.

"Hermione! Check his magical core, I can _feel_ it pulsing!"

"Yes, the readings are too high, he's going to damage it!"

"Not if I can help it!"

The water stopped and then he was dry. Severus carried him again, laying Harry back down, but Harry wouldn't let go, pulling Severus with him. Severus wrapped himself around Harry and held him as a foul-tasting liquid was poured down his throat. Harry knew that Severus wanted him to swallow it, so he did. He'd do anything for his Severus.

"It's not enough, Severus, his magic is responding to you, but not fast enough!"

"Harry?" Severus' voice was pitched low in his ear. "Do you trust me?"

Harry thought he nodded his head.

"Do you…love me?" the voice seemed even deeper. "Would you agree to bond with me?"

"Yes!" It felt like he was shouting, but Harry nodded his head just in case it didn't get out. He loved Severus with his heart and soul, Harry knew, and wanted to be with him forever.

* * *

 

Severus maneuvered Harry on top of him, Banishing their wet pants onto the pile with his robes. He could feel the unnatural heat emanating from Harry's chest and knew that his magical core was struggling against the virus. They didn't have much time for the vaccine to kick in and Severus wasn't willing to allow Harry's magic to be damaged. He could feel his own core absorbing Harry's magic as it pulsed outward, helping to contain it away from the ravages of the fever, but he couldn't process it fast enough through the skin. The Prince rings, if they established that there was true love between them, should let Severus help contain Harry's magic until the potion he'd been given started to work.

"Get the ring box on the bedside table, Hermione," Severus snapped. "Quickly!"

Granger's face was pale but determined and she'd been nothing but professional when Severus had carried Harry into the tepid shower in only their boxers. She'd even managed to get another dose of fever reducing-potion down Harry.

Severus continued as she brought the box, "Take one of the rings out and put it on my ring finger." He held up his left hand, his right arm holding Harry firmly against his chest.

Picking up one of the rings, Granger leaned over them and pushed it onto Severus' finger. He could feel the warmth of the protective spells as the ring moved past his knuckle and settled at the base of his finger, waiting.

"Take the other ring and put it on Harry's finger."

Granger didn't hesitate, holding Harry's hand tight as she eased the ring onto his finger. They both watched as the ring flared gold, the runes glowing white before the ring sized itself to Harry's finger. As it did, Severus felt his own ring begin to glow gold, warmth spreading outward as tendrils of magic pulsed up his arm. Along with the magic, Severus could feel Harry's emotions flow as well. He could feel the love Harry felt, but the fear he felt for his illness as well. Severus pushed through as much love and reassurance as he could, before the sheer power of Harry's magic made him gasp. It filled Severus' magical core and pulsated throughout his body, pure and intense – how had Harry's slender body held so much sheer energy?

"I'm going to need a Pepperup Potion!" Severus forced out as he held onto Harry with everything he had, feeling overwhelmed and overjoyed at the same time.

* * *

 

Harry awoke slowly, Severus pressed to his back and an arm thrown over his waist. He felt exhausted and weak, his body throbbing with pain. Shifting slightly, Harry opened his eyes to darkness and tried to move towards the edge of the bed, his bladder urging him on. Severus moved with him, his hand splaying over Harry's abdomen and the clear feeling of love flowing through him. Harry frowned, knowing it was Severus' emotions he was feeling.

"Harry?" A soft hand pressed against his forehead; the torches flared to life. "How do you feel?"

Squinting up, Harry managed a small smile. "Hermione?" he managed to say, his throat parched. "Achy and sore; what happened?"

She smiled back and gently maneuvered him around so that he was on his back. "You've been sick, Harry. Do you remember?"

"I think so." Harry struggled to sit up, Severus' arm was dislodged, draping across his thighs. "Severus?"

Hermione helped him up, holding the goblet for him take a sip of the water. "He's fine, Harry, just exhausted."

Reaching down, Harry brushed the hair back from Severus' face. "Why's he so tired?" He glanced at Hermione. "I've been really sick, haven't I? Was Severus sick, too?"

"Yes, you apparently caught Squib Fever from the visitors to the Albus House," Hermione told him. "Do you remember anything?"

Severus stirred as Harry tried to move again. "I remember it was Christmas Eve and I was trying to get presents wrap—"

"Harry!" Severus' voice was sleep-rough, but the urgency was unmistakable as he sat up, hands reaching for Harry. "How do you feel?"

"I need to use the loo." Harry moved into his embrace, hoping Severus would help him up.

"Oh, I can take care of that!"

Hermione flicked her wand and, with a bit of a smirk, flicked it a second time. Harry felt his bladder heat and his eyes widened as there was a tug before the urge to urinate left him. Severus' grunt told Harry that Hermione had cast the same spell on him and he leaned into Severus' arms with a chuckle. He felt Severus' irritation fade into humor and turned his head to give Severus a questioning look. Severus lifted his left hand, where gold glinted in the torch light. Looking down, Harry could see a matching ring on his own finger.

A fragment of a memory surfaced in his mind, submerged in a fog but with clear intent. "You asked me to bond with you," Harry told Severus, tilting his head back for a better look.

"I did," Severus replied, "and you agreed, thank Merlin." Severus leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Although I had wanted to ask you under more pleasant circumstances."

Harry could feel the sincerity of Severus' words wash over him. "The rings were enough to bond us?"

"These are the ancient Prince bonding rings, Harry. They only work if the couple using them are truly in love with each other. The rings are infused with spells and charms that, among other things, allow the wearers to develop a bond deep enough to share their emotions—"

"—and their magic!" Harry exclaimed, remembering the heat and pain in his chest. "You helped me with my magic!"

"You'd apparently never had your vaccine against Squib Fever," Severus told him quietly, not meeting his eyes. "The potion I made for the children protects their magical core if they get the virus, and we were able to get two doses into you before your core became endangered."

Harry shook his head. "But it wasn't enough, was it?" He waited until Severus met his eyes. "You used the rings to save me."

"Well," Severus deadpanned, "I can hardly ravish you if you are dead."

"Severus!" Hermione admonished with a laugh. "He also took care of your Santa duties, Harry!"

Harry felt a moment of panic. "You didn't hex anyone, did you?"

"Young Mr. Clarke came close being hexed blue, but no, I was the picture of decorum," Severus said dryly, but Harry could feel the humor flow through their bond.

A yawn cut off any answer that Harry could have made and Hermione briskly commanded that he take his potions, as he needed to go back to sleep. Severus helped him to sit up while Hermione bullied him into submission.

"But I want to get up for Christmas dinner!" Harry pled as Severus settled him back in bed with him.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed, patting his shoulder. "It's almost midnight on Boxing Day. I've already been home for Christmas dinner and just relieved Madam Pomfrey, who was watching over you all day."

Harry blinked rapidly, his eyes prickling unexpectedly even as he struggled to keep them open. "I missed Christmas?"

"We'll have our own Christmas, my own, as soon as you are sufficiently recovered." Severus drew Harry flush against him and Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder. "Perhaps we could even borrow Clarisse for you to hold if you are very good."

"She is a sweet baby, isn't she?" Harry's eyes closed and he yawned again.

"Indeed she is," Severus agreed as he pressed a kiss to his temple, and Harry could feel he meant it.

Harry fell asleep, held tightly by the man who had always watched over him and who returned Harry's love. That, was the best Christmas present he could have ever asked for.

* * *

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

"Clarisse, would you please put biscuits out for Santa? He'll be hungry by the time he gets here." Severus' voice made his daughter smile and put down the doll she was feeding.

"Two bis'tits, Papi? A red one and a dreen one?" Clarisse hurried towards plate of iced biscuits on the sideboard.

"That would be perfect, princess."

Smiling, Severus checked the Warming Charm on the toad in a hole that Clarisse had chosen for their dinner, adding the platter of roasted root vegetables and a dish of onion gravy. Harry should be back from the Albus House any moment, his evening of playing Santa over for another year. His smile widened as Severus remembered the Christmas Eve two years before when he'd tried to fill in for Harry. So much had changed since then, in ways that Severus could not have ever imagined.

The Floo flared to life and Severus caught Clarisse as she sprinted towards it. A tall, slender teenager dressed as Santa's elf stepped gracefully out, turning in time to catch Harry as he stumbled out.

"Daddy!" Clarisse squealed happily. "Milty! We made bis'tits!"

To punctuate her words, the plate of iced biscuits sailed towards Harry, who plucked it out of the air automatically. "They're lovely, baby," Harry praised the toddler, moving forward to kiss her on the cheek.

Severus claimed a kiss of his own, his free hand sliding down the red velvet to splay across the rounded mound of Harry's belly. Milton's sniggering had Severus pulling back, lifting an eyebrow at their grinning son.

"Are you sure this is the same _child_ you caught snogging the youngest Goodpastuer sister just yesterday, Severus?" Harry teased Milton, who just grinned as he helped Harry unbutton his Santa costume.

"Daddy, is our baby ready yet?" Clarisse asked, wiggling for Severus to let her down.

"Not yet, love, but soon."

It had become their standard answer since they'd told the three-year-old about Harry's pregnancy. While Clarisse had surprised them with her inquisitiveness, showing a keen intelligence, she did have trouble with understanding the passage of time and with keeping still when she was sitting, as well as having some attention deficit issues. A refined version of one of the paediatric potions Severus had created for Healer Begbie seemed to help Clarisse, along with both Severus and Harry working with her. A week ago she had scared them half to death with her first display of accidental magic when she'd managed to Summon a bowl of hot porridge. Harry had managed to shield her from the worst of the scalding gruel, but Severus had had to try and calm both her and Harry afterwards.

"Milton, will you help your sister into her chair while I help your dad change?" Severus asked as Harry handed the teenager the biscuit plate.

"Don't take too long, I'm starving!" Milton ordered and Severus rolled his eyes as he Apparated them to their bedroom.

Severus kissed Harry until they were panting, before he turned Harry around and gently pulled the red velvet off his shoulders. It took him only a moment to help Harry out of the boots and trousers, Summoning the green lounging robe that Harry liked to wear in the evening.

"Any regrets?" Harry asked him quietly as Severus turned him back to help fasten the buttons.

"You mean with the children?" Severus asked, frowning.

Harry smiled, one hand resting on his belly as the other reached up to cup Severus' cheek, his love and happiness flowing through the bond. "Marrying me a week after the rings bound us, adopting two children right away, uprooting you from your beloved home to this country manor, and now another son on the way?"

"Well," Severus drawled, tugging Harry against him. "I would have preferred New Year's Eve in Paris as opposed to the garden at the Burrow to get married, but otherwise, I wouldn't change a thing."

With a brilliant smile, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and kissed him. Severus held him, thankful for the gifts in his life.

_the end_

* * *


End file.
